<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undercover by Snarcasm318</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604343">Undercover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318'>Snarcasm318</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rookie Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey can you do golly story. Gail undercover in meets holly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gail Peck/Holly Stewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stuck at a bar that Lisa had picked out, Holly wondered how much of a lecture she’d earn if she pulled out a book. Then she wondered how easily it would be to drown out Lisa’s voice during the lecture.  She’d already had years of practice. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend time with her friend. It was that the place they were in was expensive and crowded and filled to the brim with women. All the things that her best friend loved and that Holly preferred to avoid when she could.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well not the women part.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly loved women.  Even if she had been in a bit of a dry spell for the last 18 months 2 weeks and 5 days.  Which was why she had only semi-reluctantly let Lisa drag her out after work. Even knowing that Lisa would be on a mission the entire night of finding a fling for her.  She had already turned away two women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that the reality of pretending to be extroverted had set in, Holly wanted nothing more than to go curl up on her couch with the baseball game and a book.  Was it really too much to ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holly, this is Cindy.   She’s a dermatologist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course she is.” Holly muttered under her breath but smiled all the same as Lisa suddenly reappeared.  The woman had flawless skin and if Lisa was introducing them then she had to have an M.D. after her name. Her friend had certain ”standards” that Holly did not share with her but once Lisa decided on something there really was no talking her out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holly is not only one of my best friends but she graduated at the top of our medical school class.” Lisa preened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” The woman, Cindy, suddenly took interest. “Are you a surgeon too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of sorts,” Holly laughed mostly to herself.  She certainly spent a lot of time with a scalpel.  “Actually, I’m a forensic pathologist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Holly watched with thinly veiled amusement as Cindy tried to figure out what she did for a living.  ‘A pathologist. Interesting. What does a forensic pathologist do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly opened her mouth to answer but Lisa was quicker than her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know she helps the police solve crimes and what not.  Why don’t you tell Holly about the practice you just joined?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No your job sounds way more interesting.  What exactly do you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Autopsies.  DNA analyses.  The other day I developed a new technique to rehydrate a severed thumb for a print extraction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. That sounds….interesting.  I’d love to hear more but ummm…I think my friend needs me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And off she went.  Holly reached for her drink, still amused until she saw the look on Lisa’s face.  She knew what was coming next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really need to tell people that you cut up dead people for a living?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really need to try to set me up with other doctors only?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to have standards, Hol.  Just because you didn’t when it came to your specialty doesn’t mean you should settle for anything less than the best in the women in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love my job.”  But Lisa wasn’t listening and Holly knew it.  She watched as her friend took off after her next target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly sighed and polished off her drink before waving at the bartender for another.  It was barely in her hand before Lisa was back with yet another woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holly, this is….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnecessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly jumped slightly in her seat and looked to her right.  A gorgeous blonde in a leather had just come to her rescue. Holly wished she could blame the pounding in her chest at the surprise of a stranger speaking but she was pretty sure it had everything to do with the overwhelming amount of cleavage on display.  (Eyes up, Stewart).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa looked murderous.  “Excuse me.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But the woman seemed unfazed.  “Your friend obviously isn’t interested in the women you keep bringing over so why don’t you take the hint?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just someone who’s tired of watching her purposefully scare away everyone you bring over.  Really how many times does she need to mention severed limbs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she likes me very much.  Probably because I’m not an M.D.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or it’s because you just put her in her place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend’s a snob.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The was a hint of a challenge and more than a little smirk.  Holly decided to try her luck. “How about your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handshake lasted longer than it should’ve but finally Charlie broke it to down a shot of tequila.  She motioned to the bartender for two more and slid one in front of Holly. Their fingers brushed when they clinked glasses and the liquor burned all the way down but Holly already felt like she was on fire just from the small touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why do you put up with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”  Holly couldn’t really get her brain to focus on any woman beside the one in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The snob.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.  Holly shrugged, “She’s my friend.  We’ve been inseparable since college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I get that.  But she clearly doesn’t respect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She just doesn’t understand why I chose pathology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you like solving puzzles and getting the answers to questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also like giving a voice to the dead.  Holly had met countless patients during her school career but the ones that always stuck with her the most were the ones who couldn’t speak for themselves.  And as far as Holly was concerned, those stories were just as important to tell. But that was too deep for a first meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really more of a date conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly enjoyed the slight blush that adorned the pale skin.  The pink hue complimented the dazzling red lips nicely. Holly found her eyes lingering on those lips until Charlie started to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t seem like your kind of place so why did you let your snobby friend drag you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would try something new.  Or at least give it a shot. You know be something else for a little while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what that’s like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What what’s like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretending to be something you’re not.”  There was something that passed over the woman’s face.  A shadow in the stormy blue eyes that Holly was being pulled into but then Charlie looked at the door and her face changed into something else.  And Holly never got the chance to find out what she meant by the cryptic comment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry but it looks like my date is here.  It was nice to meet you, Doc. And I’m sure I’ll see you around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly deflated the moment the blonde walked away.  She could’ve sworn they had been flirting but clearly she was already taken and Holly had misread the signals horribly.  To make matters worse, Lisa reappeared the moment Charlie vacated her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God she’s gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well so am I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home.  I got a couch with my name on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Holly went home she had a restless night that left her sheets tangled, her body pounding, and images of a certain blonde flashing in her brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last place Holly expected to see Charlie was at her next crime scene.  Called out for a gang shooting, Holly was in the process of collecting evidence and examining the body of a woman who looked strangely familiar but she couldn’t place it, when she heard a familiar voice berating a tall officer that she was pretty sure was named Diaz.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They locked eyes and Holly could see her own surprise mirrored on the pale face across from her. But then the officer was saying something to her and the face was back to being the same impassive one she had seen Charlie use on Lisa.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needing to focus on her work, Holly turned back to the body that needed to be brought to the lab.  But now the familiarity of the woman made sense. It was the woman that Charlie had left her for the other night in the bar.  Feeling an uneasy tightness coil in her stomach she looked back up but Charlie and Officer Diaz were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly headed back to the lab with even more questions to answer than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her double shift finally over and her head just filled with unanswered questions, Holly desperately wanted to go home and just forget about everything that had happened in the last 72 hours. She didn’t want to think about “Charlie”, or her dead “date”, or about the number of bullet wounds she had to process that day.  She just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep the day away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was a very solid roadblock in her way. “Charlie” was in a police uniform and suddenly a lot things started to make sense.  An undercover police officer was quite the relief to the cold-blooded murderer or serial killer that Holly had conjured up during her shift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You know, it sounded familiar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Officer…” Holly glanced at the name tag adorning the constable’s uniform.  “Peck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Gail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny just a couple days ago it was Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I figured I owed you an explanation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt we owe each other anything.”  Holly knew she was being curt but if Charlie- err, Gail had been playing a role, Holly wondered if any of it was real and where she fit in to the con.   She was also too tired to think about it then. So she started to head out to her car but the officer caught up to her quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly stopped walking. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you figure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m still waiting to find out what the more is and apparently it’s a date kind of conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever anger and embarrassment Holly had been feeling was melting away with the officer’s charm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to say yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly rolled her eyes.  Her keys were in her hand but she didn’t unlock her door.  She didn’t get in and drive home. Instead she stayed right where she was and let herself be drawn in to the banter once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Presumptuous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arrogant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gail laughed and Holly could see the way the blue eyes lit up again, the same way they had in the bar and a warmth filled Holly once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly heard the challenge in the blonde’s voice and it was her turn to smirk, “Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we can start with your favorite breakfast food and take it from there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holly laughed at the persistent officer but she finally nodded.  Afterall, she never did like unanswered questions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>